Frecklicious: A Kradam fantasy
by sk8rgrl25
Summary: read. Adam lambert and Kriss allen and fuzz its missin some stuff near the end i'll add later should i make porny epilouge? Kradam


Kradam

Frecklicious

They'd gotten into another fight. Over absolutely nothing, Kris thought to himself. Ever since Kris had received the title of American Idol things had never been the same between him and Katy. Maybe it was the stress of his new career; maybe the move to a new house in LA, or maybe it was the fact that he only saw her every other week or so, but whatever it was it was tearing his and Katy's relationship to pieces.

"I'm gonna go hang out with some friends," he had said after their argument had fizzled out.

"Good and I suggest you ask if you can hang out for a long while," Katy had spat with venom in her voice that he had never heard before. Obviously she was pissed and as he had slammed the front door close he heard the clang of a bolt lock being fastened.

Now he was walking down the crowded streets of LA, not knowing where to go and not really caring. He hadn't really had a chance to be in touch with any old friends since his status change to a celebrity.

As he passed by a small street-side café, and article on the stores magazine rack caught his attention.

There on the cover page of a Rolling Stones magazine was the recognizable face of his former co-finalist on American Idol, Adam Lambert. Adam lay there sultry and sexy in his uniform rocker outfit while a dangerous looking python slithered its way warily close to his crotch.

Kris quickly flipped through the pages trying to find the articles that concerned Adam. When he found the desired pages he quickly skimmed through the interview with Adam until he came upon a section that mentioned his name. A smirk spread across his face as he read the question about him and Adam rooming; smiling even bigger when Adams answer was revealed. "I was like, damn, they put me in a room with the cutest guy here, what a distraction" the text quoted Adam.

So, Kris thought to himself, Adam happened to have a small crush on him. He wasn't surprised; all the bromance that had occurred on AI had created a strong friendship between him and Adam. And suddenly Kris knew exactly whose place he wanted to bunk at until he was welcomed back home

________________________________________________________________________

Walking up to the huge house, Kris sighed. Adam was always the glamorous and his house reflected that in its size and style. Ignoring the places grandeur he walked up to the front door and knocked. When he heard nobody answering he knocked again; again still no response.

He twisted the knob to find the door was unlocked and shook his head; Adam should know better than to leave his door unlocked, especially being rich and as famous as he was. He entered the house anyways, making sure to lock the door behind him.

He turned to face a small but sheik parlor room with stale white walls and edgy style seats centered on a small table. He continued to walk into the house and was about to call Adam's name when he heard the faint sound of pitched singing echoing from somewhere deeper in the house.

He followed the echoing voice down a hallway, and as he neared the source of the voice he realized it was coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall. He also realized the singer was Adam screeching the lyrics to his favorite song "Whole Lotta Love" By Led Zepplin at a mind-awing note.

Slowly creeping up to the door, Kris gently eased it open, hoping Adam wouldn't see him. Adam didn't see Kris as he stood in front of the mirror still singing as he wiped off drastic makeup, probably from a photo shoot earlier that day. Unlike usual Adam was only wearing a black wife-beater top and red ballers. And for the first time Kris suddenly realized just _how _many freckles Adam tried to keep covered as his eyes scanned over Adam's bare shoulders and arms and the millions of little brown dots that covered them.

Wow, he's… frecklicious; Kris thought to himself and could help but snicker at the adjective he just made up for Adam.

Unfortunately Adam heard the snicker and their eyes met in the mirror's reflection.

"Kris!" he yelped his face turning a light pink.

Turning to face Kris, he still held the wash cloth up to his face and had a long streak of black makeup left around his eye as he stared, startled at Kris' appearance.

"Sorry for coming in unannounced," He said sheepishly and entered the bathroom scratching the back of his neck, something he usually did when embarrassed. "But if you hadn't been singing so loud you might have heard me knock."

Adam shook his head and smiled. "Okay," he replied. "But why are you here?"

Kris sighed, not really wanting to explain. "Ummm… just, just problems with Katy. I got kicked out and was looking for a place to stay…"He trailed off.

"Well of course you can stay here!" Adam replied a little too hastily. Kris smiled at him, still thankful for Adam's kindness.

"But you could have called first!" Adam laughed.

"And you could have locked your doors," Kris replied jokingly.

"Hmm… I know I should've," Adam replied. "But I just had this feeling not to and look who showed up on my door step."

Kris smiled and shook his head at Adam's stubbornness as he followed him into the living room.

"And by the way," Adam said plopping down on the end of a lime green loveseat. "What were you laughing at when you saw me?"

"I, uh, I…" Kris stammered sitting on the other end of the couch, embarrassed to admit his earlier joke.

"Well?" Adam said scooting closer.

Kris knew it was no use keeping it from Adam.

"I was just admiring all the freckles you had and the word frecklicious happened to pop into my head."

Adam automatically started to go red and for some reason Kris got a tingling feeling in his stomach knowing he'd made Adam blush.

"I mean you do have a lot of freckles," Kris continued to tease.

"Oh, shut up," Adam said punching Kris' arm.

Laughing, Kris stood up and wandered into the kitchen. It was made of all copper and brass as he searched through a few of the many cupboards surrounding the walls.

"Got any beer?" he asked Adam when he walked into the kitchen.

"No," Adam said a wicked smile forming on his face. "But how 'bout a Glambert?"

"What's that?" Kris asked warily.

"You'll see," Adam replied opening one of the cupboards and pulling out a giant bottle of tequila.

…

A couple hours later Kris sat boiling in Adam's inside hot tub sipping on what had to be his sixth or seventh "Glambert". He had never been one for fruity drinks but the cocktail that Adam had whipped up had a hit like nothing he'd ever drunk before. He'd been drunk in a matter of one or two drinks.

Adam sat in the corner of the room with a couple of friends he had invited over. They all, like Adam, wore tight jeans and sipped on one of Adam's Glamberts. Kris knew one of them as Cheeks, an ex of Adam's, whom Kris disliked because of his pompous attitude and his tendency to flirt obnoxiously with any guy in the room which had once been Kris.

While sitting in the hot tub Kris watched Adam and Cheeks go off into a dark corner where Kris could see just well enough to watch Cheeks climb into Adam's lap and nip at his neck. Watching this Kris suddenly felt a wave of discomfort. Kris was used to Adam's homosexuality and had been told many a detailed sex stories by Adam when they'd gotten drunk at the Idol mansion, but seeing Cheeks with Adam now….

Looking away Kris took a sip of his Glambert, hoping to wash away the image, to find his straw only sucking in air.

Irritated at his lack of alcohol, Kris got out of the hot tub and went into the house looking for another shot of Adam's drink.

________________________________________________________________________

Kris grabbed at the side of the toilets as the rest of contents of his stomach spewed into the bowl. When he had finished he fell back onto the tiled floor and wrapped himself into fetal position as his insides churned around in agony. Blackness quickly swallowed him up as he passed out.

He woke up to somebody shaking his shoulder with amazing force and looked up to see Adam hovering over him.

"Oh Kris," he sighed relieved. "I was about to call an ambulance."

Kris just continued to stare at, him his throat to dry to talk. Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him into sitting position, leaning Kris against the wall.

"Water," Kris managed to croak.

Adam nodded, standing up and turning around to the sink. As he did so Kris noted the giant purple hickie on the side of Adam's neck as he remembered the night's earlier events.

Adam turned around to face him holding a cup of water and a dampened towel. He handed the water to Kris who took three huge gulps before he stopped to breath. Crouching down in front of Kris, Adam took the towel and started to wipe dried sweat and vomit off of Kris' face.

"Take your shirt off," Adam said and Kris obeyed peeling of the shit stained shirt. Adam continued to wipe off, in slow gentle circles, the remnants on Kris' chest while Kris put his head back and closed his eyes, not minding Adam's tending.

How embarrassing, Kris thought to himself, to be found on the bathroom floor covered in puke on your first evening here.

"Kris?"

"Yes?"

"How many drinks did you have?"

Kris mind scrambled to find the answer through a haze of alcohol induced confusion.

"Um… nine, maybe," Kris finally replied.

"Nine! My god Kris you could've killed yourself. I should've warned you how much you can have of that drink." Adam exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."

Kris shook his head. "No, no, that was my fault. I should've known better and stopped."

Adam stared sympathetically at him. "Do you want me to help you to bed?" he asked.

Kris nodded and let Adam help him up, slinging Kris' arm around his neck. Stumbling out of the bathroom Kris realized just how exhausted he was, not knowing if he could make it to the end of the hallway where the guest bedroom was.

"Adam, can I just stay in your room?" Kris mumbled motioning to the door to their right.

"Of course," Adam answered opening the door into the master bedroom. He guided Kris over the edge of the bed where Kris collapsed onto the soft surface. Being ever kind, Adam threw the covers over Kris who was asleep before he could say thanks and walked out of the room to go clean himself up.

A couple moments later Kris happened to wake up as Adam reentered the room in only sweatpants and all his makeup washed off. Kris closed his eyes again and felt it when Adam climbed onto the other side of the bed. He let himself fall asleep again knowing that a freckled Adam lay only a foot away from him, there for him as he had always been.

________________________________________________________________________

***

Adam woke up the next morning to Kris' face only inches from his. He lay there for a couple more minutes admiring Kris in his slumber, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Adam sighed, and slid quickly out of bed hoping not to wake Kris with his movement. He didn't as Kris still laying there, sleeping like a rock. Adam smiled and turned around to close the curtains that were letting in the first few rays of the morning sun. He knew Kris was going to have a killer of a headache when he woke up and that the blinding sunlight probably wouldn't help.

Checking one more time on Kris' breathing Adam left the room content that Kris would be okay.

***

Kris turned over and over in bed as his empty stomach growled at him to get up and find food. He sat up slowly feeling the beginning of headache growing in his temples and knowing it would intensify once he got saw daylight. He looked over at the clock on the wall to find that it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Grudgingly he crawled out of bed and left the room. The sunlight shining through a window hit him hard and he was assaulted by a wicked hangover as the throbbing in his head worsened. From the living room he could hear the murmur of a TV on and continued his way down the hallway.

He didn't even acknowledge Adam as he trudged into the kitchen. Despite the pain in his head he smiled seeing that Adam had remembered that his favorite cereal was "Lucky Charms" and already had a box of it with a bowl and a carton of milk set out on the counter, relieving Kris from having to search through the many cupboards to find it himself.

He quickly made himself a bowl and shuffled back into the living room to find Adam stretched out over the couch, still in only his sweatpants, watching an old "Family Guy" re-run. Kris sat down in a plush lounger chair opposite the couch. Adam looked at him and smiled, turning the volume down a bit for Kris' benefit.

Kris waited for his cereal to get soggy hoping there wouldn't be much of a crunch when he chewed that would worsen his headache. Taking a bite he realized it still hurt to chew, but ate the cereal anyways trying to satisfy his stomach.

While munching slowly on the cereal he watched Adam noting that his chest was also noticeably covered in a storm of freckles. Adam saw him staring and turned the TV off.

"Frecklicious," Kris murmured into another spoonful of cereal.

Adam shook his head, reddening but continued to ask him, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kris replied

"Last night was pretty rough on you."

"Mhm, but you and Cheeks seemed to be enjoying yourselves," Kris said then bit his lip wondering why he'd mention it in the first place. Adam turned beet red and looked away.

"It was just… just a fling," Adam finally replied. Kris regretted saying it as Adam looked away again ashamed.

"So… I saw your Rolling Stones cover," Kris said quickly trying to change the subject.

"You did?" Adam said excitedly, looking at him again, his face brightening. Kris smiled unable to help himself, feeling his headache slowly easing off a bit.

"Yeah, the article was pretty interesting." He replied getting up and taking his bowl to the kitchen sink.

"Really?" Adam said from the other room.

"Yeah," Kris replied walking back in and joining Adam on the couch. "The fact that you thought I was the cutest guy in the house is pretty flattering."

Adam's eyes widened at the mention of his crush on Kris.

"Oh, um, yeah. You know, had to tell them something since they'd were still dogging for info after I answered the big question about me being gay and all." He replied.

"Sure," Kris replied disbelievingly. "So you're telling me I didn't turn you on at all?"

"Of course not," Adam said smoothly his actor persona coming on.

"Hmm…" Kris said standing up. He turned around and stretched, watching Adam in the reflection of the turned-off flat screen TV. Not knowing Kris was looking Adam let his eyes wander over Kris' strained muscles and hip level pants. Done stretching, Kris turned around and walked to the backside of the couch while Adam reached for the remote to turn the TV back on. But before he could Kris was crouched down behind him.

"So, this doesn't turn you on?" Kris breathed huskily on the back of Adam's neck. Adam flinched in surprise but slowly shook his head.

Kris stood up again, but this time he put his hand on Adam's shoulders and leaned down, slowly letting his hands wander down Adam's chest and over his abs. He could feel Adam's muscles tense up.

"And this doesn't turn you on either?" he whispered into Adam ear.

This time Adam didn't reply, but stood up quickly and left to his room. Kris watched him go, hoping he hadn't offended him.

A couple moments later Adam came back out fully dressed in black skinny jeans and a gray tee shirt.

"I'm going shopping, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," he said to Kris, grabbing his car keys off a small table next to the doorway. Kris got up and followed him to the front door. Adam left walking towards his shiny black Mercedes.

"I was joking!" Kris yelled behind him. Adam raised his hand in acknowledgment and got into his car, revving up the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

Oddly as Kris watched Adam drive away he realized that somewhere deep down he hadn't been joking.

________________________________________________________________________

Deciding not to be alone in Adam's house, Kris left, walking down the streets of LA until he reached a bar where he spent the rest of the afternoon.

Around midnight Kris finally managed to stumble back to the house. He walked through the house looking for Adam and finally found him in the rec room, sound asleep on a black couch with his IPod touch in his ears and a serene look on his face.

All around the couch were shopping bags full of new clothing and shoes. Apparently

Adam had shopped his heart out. Kris stood there at the doorway for a couple moments watching the rise and fall of Adam's chest then he quietly crept into the room, crawling over the 20 or so bags spread across the room. Once he reached the couch he leaned down next to it and stared in silence at Adam's tranquil face. He was still wearing makeup that covered up the freckles that Kris so admired.

Suddenly Adam shifted, moving his arms into a comfortable position, but his eyes remained closed and his lips parted as his breaths became deeper. Kris stared at Adam's now open lips and in a weird urge he got the feeling that he wanted to see how those lips would feel on his like they had on Cheeks' the other night. He leaned forward getting closer and closer, but at last moment he pulled away, getting up, and leaving the room. Kris hesitated at the doorway, looking back at Adam's sleeping figure one more time before leaving.

Walking out into the hallway he thought about going to his room but then entered Adam's room instead. He grabbed a pair of Adam's sweatpants from the closet then pulling off his dirty pants and the shirt he'd put on earlier and replacing them with the sweats. Hopefully Adam wouldn't mind him borrowing clothes until he could get his own clothes from his house.

Turning the light off, Kris crawled under the covers and tried to fall asleep, but the thought of Adam sleeping on the couch surrounded by bags kept creeping into his mind. He knew Adam only shopped that much when he didn't want to drink away his problems and that much shopping meant he had been really upset.

Kris realized that he'd probably pushed Adam a little too far with all the touching and that the fact he had blown it off as a joke had upset Adam even more, but that also meant that Adam must have some feelings for him, whether Adam wanted to admit it or not. Otherwise Adam wouldn't have been so upset. He knew him and Adam had a bromance but he had never considered it more than that.

He could feel a connection to Adam that he had never had with any other man, but at the moment he wasn't sure whether the feelings that were emerging were because of the absence of Katy or something more.

He continued to mull this over in his head until the door suddenly opened and Adam entered. Without noticing Kris he'd already taken off his shirt and started to unbutton his pants before Kris sat up and called him.

"Adam?"

Adam swiveled around, surprised plastered across his face which quickly changed to a guarded expression.

"Kris, what are you−"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier today… I know I went too far and…"

Adam's face softened. "That's okay Kris."

They stared at each other for a few more moments, Kris knowing he should say more.

"Adam, I… I wasn't actually joking with you," he said hesitantly

Adam who had been facing the closet looking for bottoms swiveled around with a confused look on his face. "You weren't?"

"I… I really did want to know if the crush you had on me was real…"Kris continued.

Adam looked away and sighed deciding on whether or not he should reveal his feelings. "Yeah it is, I just didn't want to freak you out," he finally replied, realizing that Kris had probably already figured that much out.

"Well," Kris began. "I don't mind… I actually kinda like the idea."

"You do?" Adam questioned, surprised yet again.

"Yeah, I think it'll be interesting."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean you can play with me…"

"Wasn't planning to," Kris replied.

He looked at Kris' face and as far as he could tell he seemed sincere. "Well… are you gonna sleep in here again tonight?"

"Could I?" Kris asked knowing he would never be able to go to sleep by himself.

Adam nodded and returned to the closet pulling out a pair of old pajamas that had the logo "Rocky Horror Picture Show" all over them. Kris raised his eyebrow but Adam just shrugged and started towards the door.

"You can change in here if you want, I don't mind," Kris said."I mean you almost did so anyways."

Adam looked down at his undone pants then at Kris and shrugged, quickly pulling off the tight skinny jeans and pulling on the pajama bottoms.

Kris snuggled himself under the covers as Adam shut the door and climbed into bed. It was quiet for a couple moments until Kris stretched his hand out and entwined it with Adam's. And that how they fell asleep, hand in hand.

________________________________________________________________________

***

When Adam opened his eyes that morning he was surprised to find himself in an empty bed. The hand that Kris had held all night long was cold and Adam fisted it trying not to be upset that Kris had left, he should've known this would bother Kris too much.

He slowly pulled himself out of bed and stretched, groaning when he felt his back pop.

"Adam?" he heard Kris call from the end of the hallway. "Are you awake?"

Adam grumbled in response and left the room. He met Kris half way down the hall way where Kris took his hand and smiled, Adam realizing now that Kris hadn't left him out of discomfort, he had just happened to get up before Adam did.

"C'mon, I made you breakfast," Kris said tugging on Adam's hand.

"Oh god, what fire do I have to put out?" Adam replied jokingly. Kris rolled his eyes but continued into the kitchen

Watching him walk away Adam realized that Kris was wearing some of his sweatpants, and knowing that made his stomach flutter in delight. What if Kris wearing his clothes became a more common thing?

He followed Kris into the kitchen to find to plates full of Adam's favorites dish, bacon and scrambled eggs along with toast and grits.

"Wow, Kris, you made all this… for me?"

"Yeah, I mean you were considerate to pull the cereal out yesterday. Although it did take me forever to find all the ingredients, don't be surprised to find things out of order." Kris added sheepishly.

Adam chuckled and sat down at the table, serving himself as Kris did the same. The food was delicious and Adam was already helping himself to a second serving before he realized what he was doing. Kris laughed.

***

Kris laughed and grinned as he watched Adam's face redden.

"What?" Adam asked accusingly.

"Nothing," Kris replied. "You're just being too cute not to laugh at."

Adam looked up at Kris and gave him one of the genuine smiles that not many people usually saw.

Kris felt himself go light-headed.

"The food _is_ delicious," Adam said taking in another spoonful of eggs.

"The best country breakfast you'll find this side of LA," Kris responded adding some southern twang.

Adam looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Kris joined in and it took a few moments for the laughter to die down.

$#$%^&%&*(

Kris turned around to find Cheeks standing in front of the door and closing it behind him. Kris got an uneasy feeling at being alone in the same room with Cheeks, but tried to ignore him looking back at the medicine cabinet.

"So, whatcha lookin for?" Cheeks slurred, turning to face Kris.

"Some Tylenol for Adam," Kris replied tersely.

Cheeks laughed. "Tylenol or a condom?"

Kris shook his head not looking at Cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Bullshit!" Cheeks spat. And suddenly he was at Kris' side, spinning Kris around and slamming him up against the wall.

"Don't think I haven't seen the shit going on between you and Adam! God, you're practically begging to be fucked by him!"

Kris just stared at this furious and intoxicated Cheeks not saying anything. Forebodingly the pissed off look on Cheeks' face changed to a narcissistic smile.

"Of course, I could help Adam with that," Cheeks hissed.

"Wait, what? No man, get off of me!" Kris cried out, as he realized Cheeks' intentions, and tried to push the drunken fool off of him, but his protests were silenced when Cheeks slammed his mouth against Kris'.

Kris pushed at Cheeks, but the man being bigger than Kris wouldn't budge. Cheeks' hands began to undo the buttons on Kris' and Kris pushed even harder which did nothing. His hands left Kris shirt and Kris thought it was over until Cheeks inadvertently stuck his hand down Kris' loose jeans and got a hold of Kris' cock.

Kris gasped into Cheeks' mouth. He hadn't been touched there in months and never by someone as rough as Cheeks. 'I mean, shit,' Kris thought to himself, 'I'm being raped by a gay guy.'

Cheeks left Kris' mouth to slobber over his jawbone and down his neck.

"Cheeks…" Kris moaned as Cheeks' grip on him tightened.

Cheeks only chuckled. "Never been done like this before have you? I've gotta warn you I'm brutal, sometimes I'm even a little too rough for Adam to handle and that's saying something." And with that he took a bite at Kris' neck.

Kris gasped again, but this time out of pain as Cheeks bit down on his sensitive skin.

As Cheeks worked him Kris thought he was going to die out pain when suddenly the door opened. There in the doorway stood Adam, gaping at the scene in front of him, catching Kris with Cheeks' tongue half way down his throat. Their eyes caught and Kris could see a look of betrayal in Adam's. 'No,' he thought to himself. Adam started to back out of the room. 'Don't leave me here,' Kris screamed in his head. He quickly threw his arm out as if reaching for Adam to save him. Adam looked at him again and Kris hoped he could see the desperation in his own eyes. He did.

"Cheeks!" Adam shouted. Cheeks pulled away from Kris mouth but his hand remained in Kris' pants.

"Adam!" Kris breathed in relief.

"Cheeks I think you need to leave," Adam replied. Cheeks still didn't move.

"Brad," Adam growled menacingly using Cheeks' real name. "Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now."

Cheeks glanced at the ominous look on Adam's face and giving Kris one last squeeze that buckled Kris over, he stalked out of the room.

"And take everyone else with you," he added as Cheeks brushed passed. Cheeks just sneered and continued down the hall.

Adam stood in the doorway until he heard the last person leave and then turned to face Kris, who in the meantime had been returning the situation in his pants back to normal. Kris stared at him for a moment and then collapsed against the wall. Adam was automatically by his side.

"Kris, I'm so sorry I−" Adam began, but Kris just shook his head signaling for Adam to stop and leaned himself against Adam frame. Adam, in turn, wrapped his arms around Kris and pulled him into his lap. Kris went along with it and settled himself into Adam's cuddle as if he'd done it a million times before; and perhaps, in his dreams, he had.

They sat there for a while, Adam rocking Kris back and forth, running his hands along Kris' back soothingly. Kris snuggled even tighter, until he felt Adam's hand on his neck.

"He did this to you?" Adam asked, feeling at the sore spot on his neck where Cheeks had bit him. Kris could only nod. They sat there in silence for a moment until Adam leaned down and put his lips lightly on Kris' neck, kissing what must have been a nasty bruise. Adam pulled away just as quickly, looking at Kris for rejection or approval. Instead Kris just leaned forward and put his lips on Adam's. Adam stiffened for a moment but relaxed again as he accepted the kiss. Taking a chance Kris put his arm around Adam's neck and pulled him closer.

Adam responded in letting the kiss get deeper. This is what Kris had been waiting for, the moment their lips touched Kris knew his relationship with Adam was right, no matter what Cheeks, Katy, or anyone else thought.


End file.
